Typical AR-15 gas systems are not adjustable. They are usually configured with set orifices that operate at a single fixed gas pressure. As a result, these typical systems may be unreliable when they are operated with muzzle suppression devices (e.g., suppressors) or non-standard ammunition (e.g., sub-sonic ammunition).